Soft Silence
by hai hai senpai
Summary: Taking place in a modern AU version of the Naruto anime, this story will explore the boundaries of friendship starring Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. While I will do my best to make it accurate to the anime, it is an AU so I will be taking some small personal liberties. Sorry. Rated M for what will take place later on. Written for the bestie. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, not me.
1. Chapter 1

"_I don't know... I mean I want to go but what if he comes home?"_

The other side of the line let out an exasperated groan, followed by an equally irritated voice, _"If he hasn't come home in all this time why would he come home tonight? Sakura... you need to get out of the house. I haven't seen you in weeks! I'm worried about you."_

Silence. A silence which spoke volumes. Sakura knew her best friend was right, but it was easier said than done for her to break out of her comfortable routine of waiting for Sasuke to come back home. Her days revolved around struggling herself awake, surviving work at the local hospital, and spending time alone at home alone while trying to pretend that her reason for staying up into the early hours of the morning wasn't because of a lover gone on what she had been telling others was a "sabbatical". Every day was the same, but this mindless, emotionless routine was the only thing she felt she could do to bring him back to the city where he belonged. Or maybe she had just been caged up for so long that she was truly beginning to believe it.

"_Sakura, you there?"_

"_Yeah... yeah, okay. I'll go tonight."_

Excitement raced through Ino for a second to hear her friend agree, but the mood fell away just as quickly since could tell that there was no heart behind it. No matter what she wanted to do for Sakura, forcing her out with some girl's night ploy wouldn't be worth it if Sakura was doing it only for show. For each plan that might fail to get Sakura out of the house, Ino had two more to counteroffer as an attempt to make Sakura somehow get a real smile on her face.

"_Saku, I know you better than that. Don't lie to me. You don't want to go, do you?"_

Bright green eyes stared at their reflection in the sunset glazed window, their owner not failing to notice the hesitation they showed clear as day. As her gaze wandered over the faint face in the window she began to question how much time she had been wasting waiting for Sasuke. He was a man who had a lifetime full of lies and self-proclaimed mistakes to try and sort in his mind and in his heart, and for all she knew it could take a lifetime to heal from that. While his life had been trying to run away, hers had been dedicated to running after him, but who was she to decide that what she had been doing was best for him, or them both? Sasuke held a key to her apartment, he knew how she felt about him, and after all these years it was likely clear that her heart would never waver. A newfound resolve washed over her, and for the first time in her life, she thought perhaps she could both wait for him and still live in the meantime.

"_Maybe, not entirely. I'm sorry Ino, but it's been so long since I've gone out. What if I don't have fun?"_

Ino laughed softly as she switched her cell to the other hand, taking a second to look over the ravenous black dress she held on a store hanger in front of her.

"_Then we'll go home. You can come to my place, we'll watch some princess movie and order some junk food. Just you and me."_

Relief as a word was an understatement for what Sakura felt in that moment. The pressure of living up to the whole stigma of a girl's night out had been an invisible weight on her heart since Ino pitched the idea earlier that morning. Even if she was hesitant to go out, to socialize, to pretend like she was actually 'okay', knowing she had a safe out with someone who she trusted with her entirety made the whole offer sound much more appealing.

"_Thanks, Ino. Fuck it, let's go out tonight!" _

Were it possible for facial expressions to be heard through a phone, Sakura would definitely be able to hear the triumphant smirk that spread across Ino's face when she heard her best girlfriend sound excited for the night. Ino swore to herself at that moment that she would ensure Sakura would have the perfect night, be it spent out on the town or indoors, no matter what she would have to do.

"_That's my girl! Now, let's talk dresses."_


	2. Chapter 2

A never-ending series of bangs thumped loudly through the quiet peace of Sakura's apartment, stirring the woman to look away from her medical theory book with a dramatic eye roll. Even as she quietly crossed the living room to the front door, the knocks never ceased.

"_Alright, alright Ino! I'm coming, hold on!"_

As the door opened, a delicate warm glow from the setting sun cast an angelic glow around the familiar figure who had oh-so-impatiently been waiting to be let inside. Sakura was instantly aware that Ino's excitement was beyond containment, as the second she looked into her friend's bright blue eyes she could have sworn she saw actual sparkles. Her own excitement wavered as she noticed the multiple large makeup cases and bags that Ino had slung over every available limb and shoulder. She was in for a long night.

Ino leaned over and daintily kissed Sakura on the cheek, an unspoken greeting that only the two shared between themselves. She stepped back and took a second to look over the appearance of her best friend. Hair slightly unkempt, skin paler than usual, and small dark circles that framed the undersides of her eyes made Ino realize just how bad things had become while an unnamed man was away.

"_Sakura, you look like sh-"_

"_Don't! Don't say it Ino. Just fix it, okay?"_

With a love-filled sigh, Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and waltzed her way into the apartment as though it was second nature. She drug the somewhat reluctant woman back to her couch where she had been reading moments earlier and sat her down with a somewhat forceful, yet gentle, pair of hands on her shoulders. Neither of them spoke, they simply were there in that space together, but the closeness was enough that both of them could understand what the other was feeling.

Ino looked around the living room, eyes visibly catching on half-full drinks and how unkempt the little bookshelf in the corner was. Sakura gently placed a hand on Ino's forearm, and though she said nothing aloud, the meaning in the gesture wasn't lost.

_**It's not like me, I know. I let myself slip a bit farther than I realized. Please don't think less of me.**_

Ino's free hand wrapped itself gently over the one Sakura held on her arm.

_**I would never think less of you. Please don't get yourself down. I'm here now, and I love you.**_

The small, fragile smile on Sakura's face was all Ino needed to begin the makeover that was apparently well overdue. She placed a light, feathery kiss on the small diamond that graced the middle of Sakura's forehead before standing up quickly like a spring. Her mind was already racing with things to do to help bring some much-needed life back into the apartment. When she quickly pulled the curtains open to let sunlight in, the movement caused little pieces of dust to dance through the beams of the warm evening sun. It took everything in Ino to not look around at the messy room, but for the sake of Sakura's mental state she fought off the urge.

"_Okay,"_ Ino chimed as she clapped her hands, _"first let's get you under a face mask!"_

Grabbing one of the many bags she had brought along, Ino dug out one of her favorite sheet masks from her skincare arsenal. Ino took a seat on the coffee table in front of Sakura as she worked to unfold the mask delicately. A wink and a grin later, Ino had expertly applied the refreshing and cool sheet mask to Sakura's soft and tired skin.

"_There, that should brighten you up a bit,"_ Ino said as she looked over her handiwork, smoothing out any wrinkles and bubbles in the mask. When she was finally satisfied, she sat up straight and pulled over another bag, this one tall and slender. _"Do you want something to drink?"_ she asked with a bit of a conniving grin. She pulled out an ornate bottle and pretended to look over the label, acting as if she hadn't spent hours at the store trying to buy just the right thing. "_I brought champagne..."_ she offered, and pulled out one more bottle that was visibly the exact same thing, _"and champagne!"_

For the first time in far too long, Sakura let out a genuine laugh. Ino knew how to play just the right cards, how to pluck just the right strings to get Sakura relaxing and forgetting whatever was grinding her nerves. And under the sweet and tart scent of the grapefruit sheet mask, Sakura finally let a true smile through. She wasn't entirely sure if it was the fresh scent dancing across her skin or the fact that Ino had brought the one drink she knew Sakura wouldn't refuse, but she was starting to enjoy herself.

"_I guess I'll have a glass of champagne then." _

Noting the playfulness in Sakura's voice, Ino got up and moved to pour them both a glass in the kitchen. Once she was out of Sakura's line of sight, she looked around the kitchen with a serious, investigative stare. Her psychology degree was useful in times like these, and Ino was going to put everything she knew to use to figure out how Sakura had been living the past few weeks. With a bottle in her hand, she popped the champagne cork, but her attention wasn't on the drink anymore. Her mind was making mental notes of what she was seeing in the kitchen.

_No dirty dishes, that's good. Trash looks full. Dust on the counters._

Ino pulled two glasses from the cabinets and clinked them loudly on the counter to cover up the sound of her next to silently opening up the fridge.

_The fridge is stocked; at least she's eating well._

One foot quietly closed the door while she poured their glasses, making a point to pour the champagne much louder than she needed to. Once she had looked around enough to make an assessment, Ino shook her head and pulled back up her signature caretaker smile and returned to the living room.

"_Here you are beautiful,"_ Ino said as she leaned over the couch to hand Sakura her drink. She held up her own for a wordless 'cheers', which Sakura met with a quiet clink between the glasses. They each brought their respective glasses to their lips and took a sip. Ino let out an audible sigh of bliss and Sakura melted as the warmth of the alcohol spread across her cheeks.

"_That's really good, Ino. I love it," _ Sakura sighed before taking another sip.

"_Of course it is, I bought it. Do you not have faith in your resident semi-alcoholic?"_ Ino jibbed as she leaned onto her elbows over the back of the couch. Sakura could probably see Ino's eyes traversing her face, already planning out what Ino was going to do once she had full access to put her makeup skills to the test. For a second Sakura felt insulted, as if Ino was trying to cover up what life Sakura had been living, but that moment passed as quickly as it came. That wasn't why she was there, that wasn't why she was dragging all the girls they knew out to the party district that night. Sakura knew better, and she wasn't going to let the dark thoughts ruin all the effort that Ino was putting into making the night a fantastic one.

"_I'd leave my booze selection and my face to absolutely no one else. You're the expert, after all."_ Sakura teased from behind her glass, cutting off her last word as she took another sip of the sweet, fruity champagne.

Though she was partially insulted, Ino grinned triumphantly. She stood up and quickly downed whatever was left in her glass before putting it on the kitchen bar behind her. Two more bags were dragged by the buzzed blonde to the area behind the couch where Ino would take her spot as an impromptu hair stylist for the evening.

"_Damn right you better trust me! Your mind is going to be blown once you see how amazing you look once I'm finished!"_ Ino put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and kissed the top of her head before grabbing her phone and throwing it into Sakura's lap.

"_Now find a good dance mix to listen to, we're going to be here a while!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Though only a few seconds passed, to both of the women huddled into the skinny full body length mirror it felt like an eternity until the tension-filled silence was broken.

"_Ino... holy shit." _

Sakura's eyes weren't sure where to look as she stared at her reflection. Her pink shoulder length hair was meticulously curled into a stylish half up and half down bob that beautifully framed her face and highlighted her jawline. Sakura traced the soft skin underneath her eyes as she realized the soft dark circles that had become practically a staple to her face had now entirely disappeared. She looked fresh, bright, and healthy. Her skin carried a dewdrop like glow thanks to Ino's perfect choice of a soft rose gold highlighter that danced across Sakura's cheeks.

Seeing Sakura's eyes get a glint of life was enough for Ino to be satisfied. There was a sparkle in her eyes that told Ino the two hours of meticulous makeover work was well beyond worth all of the efforts she put in. Gently, Ino stepped behind Sakura and slid her arms around her waist, softly resting her chin on the lost in thought girl's exposed shoulder. For the first time since she saw her reflection, Sakura finally looked down at the outfit she was given. The little black dress Ino chose was definitely her speed. Long, slender sleeves hung off her shoulders, giving her collarbone a gorgeous frame. The dress itself was form fitting but still modest, only hugging her curves in the right places and accentuating her lithe frame. Paired with stunning rose gold heels, Sakura found nothing in the outfit or makeover that she didn't absolutely love.

"_You look amazing, babe,"_ Ino whispered through a self-satisfied grin before she kissed Sakura on the cheek and let her waist go. _"Now it's my turn, give me half an hour and I'll be ready! Can you let the girls know, and I'll call us a ride?"_

Ino grabbed a bag full of her things and ran off to the bathroom to get ready, leaving Sakura still in awe of who she was seeing in the mirror. It had been so long since she had seen herself looking this put together, this alive, and it was almost emotionally overwhelming. But before she allowed herself to slip into thoughts on how far she'd let herself go, she shook her head and turned away with a soft smile on her face. Sakura plopped down onto the couch with her glass of champagne in one hand and her phone in the other. She thumbed through the many messages that had gathered up in the girls' chat while Ino and Sakura were busy before sending a message of her own.

"_Hey ladies, I'm excited to see all of you! Ino'll finish up soon and then we'll head that way."_

Immediately after pressing send the chat lit up, as the girls began to bombard Sakura with a series of sweet, but seemingly superficial texts. _"You missed me?"_ she thought with a tinge of sarcasm, _"If you missed me why didn't-"._ Sakura stopped her negative train of thought before she began to paint her friends in a negative light. How could they have known she had been struggling so much? Sakura was excellent at painting a picture of a happy life, as shown by her social media feeds full of boutique shopping trips and healthy, well-planned meals. On the surface, Sakura's life was well put together and routine. Only her best friend, the one who pestered her with calls and texts all hours of the day, was able to break past the image Sakura portrayed to see what was truly going on behind her closed heart.

Announced with a click of sassy heels across Sakura's wooden floors, that same such best friend emerged seemingly right on cue. As per usual, Ino was practically glowing between her unbridled confidence and the faint little blush brought on by a few glasses of champagne. Her long blonde hair was loosely thrown over one shoulder, entirely intentional so she could show off her skin in the tight, black backless dress. Though it almost looked like a second skin on her, it was surprisingly modest for Ino's usual taste. The front of the dress went up high around her neck in a halter style, with a small and sultry keyhole slit giving the tiniest peek of her chest. Strappy black heels topped off her outfit, an all-black ensemble that truly made her pale skin and light hair pop in the nighttime.

Sakura let out a soft whistle as Ino spun around for show, giving her best friend a full look at her well-orchestrated outfit.

"_Thank you, thank you. A true masterpiece, I know,"_ Ino chimed as she seemingly floated in her tall heels over to Sakura. With soft hands, Ino's fingertips lifted the bottom of the glass Sakura was holding to make her bring it to her lips. _"Now come on, our ride is already outside."_ Sakura's eyes went wide and she downed her glass, enjoying the little tingle of the bubbles as they warmed her up. They both grabbed their small clutches from the entryway table and stepped outside, waiting for only a second to let Sakura lock her apartment before quickly making their way down to the street.

A line of beautiful women and handsome men waiting wrapped around the corner of the building, but that didn't make Ino hesitate for even a second as she confidently made her way to the front of the line. _"Hey handsome,"_ she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the security guard's shoulders. Without a flinch or reaction, the man pried her arms off of him and pulled her around to stand in front of him. _"Beautiful, if you keep draping yourself on me you'll scare all the cute boys away. They'll think I'm straight or something."_ He dramatically shivered as if the idea was too much for him, but eventually cracked up laughing and dragged Ino into a large hug.

"_You're here for the reserved table, right? I'll walk you inside." _

Sakura shot Ino a confused glare as she stepped out beside her, nudging her with her elbow as the guard led them indoors.

_**Reserved table? I thought this was a normal girls' night?**_

Only a wink is what she received as an explanation. Right as Ino opened her mouth to speak, they were both overtaken by the bumping sound of music and made their way into the depths of the nightclub.


	4. Chapter 4

It was clear to anyone who watched her expertly weave her way through the mass of dancing bodies that Ino was right at home in the dark and crowded night club scene. Sakura, on the other hand, did her best to cling to Ino's hand and follow along without tripping over hard to see steps and other people's feet. Their guide was thorough enough, instructing the duo when to watch their step while also gently pushing people aside so they could make their way to the back of the club.

"_Here you are ladies,"_ their guide said as he held aside the black velvet rope that kept the staircase closed off, _"Your friends are already upstairs." _With a nod and a small smile, Sakura began climbing her way up the stairs towards the cheers of other female voices calling out her name.

As Ino moved to follow, the security guard gently grabbed her hand. _"Hey, since you helped me out last month I pulled some strings for you. I got you the whole section, not just the table. Feel free to bring some extra friends up if you want to."_ Ino lifted her hand that was held in his and placed a quick, soft kiss to the back of his hand. _"Thanks, handsome,"_ she chimed back before turning around quickly to catch up to Sakura and the rest of the girls.

If anyone with an eye for beauty looked up into the private section on this particular night, they'd have a true sight to behold. The little black dress wearing duo, which had already turned heads on the dance floor, made their way over to the fluffy leather booth where two more gorgeous women awaited. Sakura was nearly taken off her feet as Ino hooked her arm into Sakura's elbow and dragged her along to sit down.

"_Sakura, it's so good to see you!"_ Tenten said from across the table. Though normally more on the cute side of style, tonight Tenten was an absolute bombshell. Her high-neck red dress was embroidered with beautiful gold thread, and its high slit on her left leg showed off just the right amount of skin. Even Ino took a second to admire just how stunning Tenten could be when she put on more flashy clothing. But it wasn't long until the quiet, meek girl beside Tenten took over Ino and Sakura's attention.

"_Hello, Sakura. I'm glad you decided to come out tonight,"_ Hinata squeaked out. If it weren't for Sakura's innate ability to read lips, she'd have no way to hear Hinata's soft voice over the booming music playing down below. Perhaps it was the light that just so happened to fall onto Hinata's seat, or perhaps it was her angelic personality overall, but the pale-eyed girl was breathtaking. At first glance, it looked as though her dress was strapless, a bold choice for a girl with a chest so voluptuous, but a shimmery sheer mesh not only gave the outfit some support and modesty, it also made it look as though the skin on her collarbone and shoulders were kissed by dew.

As Ino sat star struck by the women in front of her, Sakura tried to continue the conversation, partially yelling out, _"You both look amazing! I feel like it's been so long since I've seen you guys!"_ Their conversation picked up as they talked about who had done what, been where, seen who, but Ino's attention wasn't on the conversation itself. Her focus was on the small, subtle cues that Sakura was giving out. As the girls talked, her shoulders relaxed, the tension on her face began to subside, and Sakura subtly leaned a little more comfortably into the booth cushions behind her. To Ino, all of these were a win.

"_Hey, you guys keep talking, and I'll go get us a round. Any preferences on drinks?" _

The collective shaking of their heads no was enough for her, and Ino got up to head to the bar. Because the only bar in the club was on the first floor, Ino had to move her way through the crowd surrounding the outside of the dance floor. The venue had nearly doubled in body count in the short half hour since the girls had arrived. Much to Ino's relief, the bar was nearly empty, and she waltzed right up to the counter to place her order.

"_I can't believe you'd set up a girls' night out and not invite me,"_ a voice whispered right behind Ino's ear.

"_Maybe it's because you're not a girl?" _

Ino didn't have to turn around to know who was so eerily whispering in her ear, it was a voice she recognized immediately. Apparently, her response was akin to an invitation to the man behind her, as he stepped around and leaned forward onto the bar beside her.

"_That's the rule? Sounds awfully sexist, if you ask me,"_ the man said with a heavily sarcastic tone.

"_Kiba, if I invited you to a girls' night you'd just end up trying to take one home."_ With a dramatic roll of her eyes, Ino finally looked over at the man beside her. And even though she would never admit it, tonight he was really working the dress clothes he had adorned. _"Why are you even here? I know you're not big into the club scene."_

"_All the guys are here, we figured we'd have a guys' night out. Is that a problem?"_ The way he looked at her from the corner of his eye was enough for Ino to read between the lines.

"_Wait, how'd you know it was a girls' night? Who told who that we were-"_ Ino froze halfway through her sentence when she realized exactly what had happened. She turned away from Kiba and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to get too agitated. _"Hinata told Naruto, didn't she?"_

"_Wow, you figured that out fast. And here I thought your psychology degree was just a waste of money,"_ Kiba smirked as the spoke, aware that he was just digging underneath Ino's skin. It was his favorite thing to do, after all.

"_Really? Because my psychology degree tells me that you wanted to buy me a drink."_

"_You are good, Ino. Can I get you something?"_ Kiba casually reached around to pull out his wallet, thinking that she was playing along with his flirting attempts.

"_You can't,"_ she said with a wicked grin right as the round of drinks she ordered lined up in front of her. _"But you can hang around and see if I get thirsty a little bit later."_

Like an animal, Kiba's pupils seemingly dilated at the prospect of her coming back around to him. Even if she did somewhat play him for a fool, the idea that she might let him entertain her for the evening was enough to put him in a good mood.

Ino grabbed all four drinks into her hands and began to leave the bar area, but stopped to ask him one last question. _"Where is everyone else? We've got a section up on the balcony."_

"_We snagged one of those tiny tables against the wall. Why, do want to join me already?"_

Another eye roll was the only response she gave him before she left, maneuvering through the crowd quickly this time now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Sakura could feel how Ino's attitude had slightly changed as she came back, it looked like something was bothering her. As Ino passed the drinks out, Sakura asked quietly, _"Hey, what happened? You look mad."_ Right as Ino was about to explain, a rather loud, unruly voice called out from the dance floor.

"_Oi! Hinata!" _

All of the girls' eyes turned to the blushing, embarrassed girl who was hiding behind her drink. Everyone in town knew that voice, there was no mistaking the infamous Naruto Uzumaki's signature yell. Without even blinking, Ino finally replied.

"_The boys found out."_


	5. Chapter 5

"_I-I'm sorry Ino. Naruto asked why I couldn't get dinner with him and some friends and I just couldn't lie to him."_

The glare in Ino's eyes was enough to make Hinata shrivel in her seat. Even Tenten felt a little uncomfortable simply sitting on the other side of the table, and she wasn't even the one at fault here. There were so many things Ino wanted to say, but for the sake of Sakura and keeping the mood somewhat light, Ino did the only thing that would keep her sane at the moment.

After downing her drink in a mere three seconds, Ino set the empty drink onto the table in front of her with a semi-forceful clink. She cherished the warmth that the alcohol gave her as it spread out across her skin. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were waiting patiently to see what her reaction would be as they all slowly sipped their respective drinks.

"_There, that's much better,"_ Ino said as she casually crossed one long leg over the other. She turned to Sakura with a serious look and leaned in to whisper in her ear. _"What do you want to do? Technically we have this whole section, and we can bring the guys up if you want. Or if not, I can tell Kiba to make sure they all leave us alone. Up to you, hun." _

Though it was supposed to be a girls' night, Sakura had no qualms against any of the men downstairs. The knot in her stomach was caused by something else entirely. Every time she saw Naruto, it reminded her of the man she had been missing for so long now. But who was she to ignore someone that was also her friend, simply because she couldn't act like a normal non-moping human if anything Sasuke related showed up in her presence?

"_I think it'd be fun to have them up here. It's been just as long since I've seen the guys,"_ Sakura turned to Tenten and Hinata, asking just loud enough to be heard over the music, _"Do either of you mind if the guys join us up here?"_ As per usual, Tenten was entirely unbothered and nodded with a neutral expression on her face. Hinata's eyes began to glitter at the idea that Naruto could be near, so her answer was clear enough. Sakura gently placed one hand on Ino's knee and gave it a squeeze.

_**Do you mind?**_

Ino read through the lines in Sakura's body language and smiled, as she was simply happy that Sakura was willing to see everyone so quickly after being halfway forced to leave her apartment. _"Got it, I'll go get them."_ Grabbing her empty glass, Ino stood and returned to the busy dancefloor to snake her way back to the small tables against the wall.

After taking another gulp of liquid courage, Sakura set down her drink into her lap, almost gasping as a cold drop of condensation rolled down the skin of her thigh. She wiped it away as she leaned forward to continue the conversation with the two women in front of her. "_So, Hinata, how have you and Naruto been? Has he finally picked up that you like him?" _

The instant flush on her cheeks told Sakura everything she needed to know, especially considering that she, almost better than anyone else, knew just how dense Naruto was about anything involving a female. Hinata struggled to make her voice loud enough to be heard, but Tenten and Sakura considerately leaned closer to make it a little less strenuous. _"I don't really know how to tell him without being direct, but I just don't have it in me to tell him that I like him so plainly. I keep hoping he figures it out, but that's been unlucky so far. I wish I was strong like you three. I wish I could say 'Naruto, I li-"_

"_What about me?"_

All three of the girls froze as the unmistakable voice of the guy in question chimed out from behind their booth. Sakura's eyes slowly panned up and sure enough, there was a smartly dressed, confused Naruto standing directly behind where Hinata was sitting. His short blonde hair popped against his solid black ensemble, and his skin appeared extra tan where it was exposed from his rolled sleeves. Sakura was sure that if Hinata turned around to get a look at him, she'd either faint or have the world's worst nose bleed. Tenten began to giggle but choked down her laughter by taking a conveniently timed sip of her drink. The drink in Hinata's hand was much more roughly handled, as in a moment of panic she guzzled down the remainder much like Ino had earlier.

"_Naruto! It's been so long!"_ Sakura sprang up from her seat, hoping to draw the attention away from whatever he thought he had overheard.

"_Oh, yeah it has!"_ blissfully ignorant, Naruto walked around and scooped Sakura into a giant hug, one that she happily returned. She felt a pang of guilt for ignoring him for so long, especially for her own selfish reasons. He bent down to speak into her ear, _"Have you heard from him lately?"_ Sakura pulled her arms back from around his waist to rest her hands on his forearms. _"No, have you?"_ She looked up with hopeful eyes, but the shaking of his head stole that hopefulness away.

Suddenly, a pair of pale, well-manicured hands pulled them apart by their shoulders. Ino's face filled the newly formed space between them, where she hissed, _"Oh no no no, we are not talking about him tonight. His name is banned from this club. You guys can catch up and share conspiracy theories tomorrow or something. Only fun is allowed here tonight!"_ Ino's stilettos gave her a lovely height advantage as she glowered into Naruto's face, practically growling at him,_ "Got it?"_

When both Sakura and Naruto nodded at her with fear in their eyes, her entire demeanor changed instantly.

"_Perfect! Shots?"_ Ino turned around to wave someone over, and a semi-miserable looking Kiba stepped up carrying a tray of tiny shots like a puppy following instructions. Grabbing two shots from the tray, Ino passed one to both Sakura and Naruto and left them alone with a wink. She turned to continue her shot conquest, leaving the two alone and rather confused at whatever had just happened.

Naruto looked down at his shot, trying to identify whatever he had just been handed, but eventually gave up and accepted it as free booze. Softly, he held up his little glass towards Sakura and whispered a quiet, _"cheers!"_

"_Yeah, cheers."_


	6. Chapter 6

Though it wasn't what she had planned, at all, having the guys around really brought up the mood of their girls' night out. After a playful nudge and a few more shots, Hinata was finally talking freely with Naruto, who seemed to be scooting a little bit closer as the night wore on. Temari arrived a few hours late after driving in from the out of town, and with his reason for even being awake finally there, Shikamaru perked up and actually started to enjoy himself. With those two couples all cozy in their own booth in the section, all of the other partygoers packed into the other booth of the elevation private section. Kiba sat on the back of the booth seat, and Ino sat on the seat below with one arm casually curled around his calf. Sakura sat to Ino's left, filling the one side of the booth, while Tenten, Choji, and a very silent Shino lazed around on the other.

As the night wore on and the liquor continued to pour, the group conversations flowed from topic to topic without restraint. Occasionally loud bursts of laughter could be heard from down on the dancefloor.

_"And you should have seen his face! Oh man, I wish I could explain the terror in his eyes when he realized I caught him peekin' into the hot springs!"_ Kiba almost fell off the back of the booth as he, and everyone else, doubled over in laughter at Naruto's expense. A red-faced, fuming Naruto quickly stood and turned in the other booth to slap the back of Kiba's head as he yelled back, _"You weren't supposed to tell anyone, asshole!"_ The slap was hard enough to bend Kiba over to almost Ino's eye level, where he winked at her and whispered, _"Oh that was so worth it."_

The laughter continued around them as more embarrassing stories began, but Ino heard a quiet, almost scared Naruto speak from behind her.

_"Holy shit..."_

Ino looked up at him from over her shoulder and noticed his gaze locked onto something in the distance in front of her, but in her buzzed state, it took her a second to realize that was the source of his surprise. When she turned, however, she understood entirely.

_"Holy shit!"_

Her yell was loud enough that everyone stopped talking to stare at her until they also followed the gazes of the two frozen blondes. The bubbly, cheerful atmosphere immediately went silent, aside from the still bumping dance music from down below. As Sakura tried to form words, Ino stood up like a shot and walked up to their newest guest.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Ino asked, immediately leaning into the face of the man she couldn't believe was standing in front of her.

_"I'm in their group chat,"_ he said quietly, almost devoid of emotion, as he tilted his head towards Naruto.

_"And you think you can just show up? After all that you've done?"_

_"I wanted to talk to her,"_ he said, locking eyes with Sakura for a second before continuing, _"but she wasn't at home. So I came here."_

_"And? Do you even realize why I made this whole night out?"_ Ino said, crossing her arms as her voice began to get louder with anger. Be it the alcohol, or the protective urge she felt over Sakura, but Ino didn't care at that moment if anyone could overhear. She wanted the world to know what she felt about him. _"Sasuke you left, for five, FIVE, months! And you can call it whatever finding yourself or atonement bullshit but you hurt her. You couldn't even be bothered to send a fucking text?"_

Sasuke, in an attempt to explain, spoke a little louder, _"I didn't mean to hurt her, but I had to figure out what I-"_

_"I don't care, Sasuke!"_ she screamed. Sakura stood up but didn't walk any closer, instead, she watched from a distance as her best friend and the man she loved argued. _"You don't get to choose if you hurt her! You left, didn't send any word that you were even alive, and I had to be there to make sure she stayed alive!"_

_"Ino, stop!"_ Sakura yelled out, but her feet stayed frozen. With a piercing glance, Ino looked over her shoulder, and Sakura knew it wasn't going to end so easily. She looked over at Kiba with a pleading look to help, but he simply grinned and said, _"Hell no, I'm not jumpin' in. Ino's hot when she's angry."_

_"He needs to hear this, Sakura!"_ she yelled back before returning her attention to the man before her. Her words no longer came out in a scream. Instead, she spoke firmly, in an accusatory tone of voice that was powerful enough to make his eyes go a fraction wider. _"I have seen what you leaving did to her. She's lost weight, her apartment feels like it's full of death, and until I dragged her out of the house tonight, I haven't seen her smile like she meant it in months. If you want to be with her, if you want to love her, you have to stop being a selfish piece of shit."_

_"Ino! That's enough!"_ Sakura's feet were moving before she realized it, and Naruto quickly followed suit. Ino felt her arms grabbed from two different directions before she aggressively shrugged their hands off, never once breaking eye contact with Sasuke.

_"I love her more than you ever will."_

Everyone aside from Ino froze as she finished her rant with those words. For a moment no one dared to move.

Naruto eventually found his feet, grabbing Sasuke's arm to pull him away, leaving the two women alone to talk.

_"Ino, that was too much."_

_"Was it? I felt like I could have said much more!"_ The switch in Ino's attitude was baffling, as now she stood before Sakura like a grinning, bubbly drunk girl. She wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders and buried her face into her curled pink hair. _"You wanna go home, don't you? Now that he's back?"_

Both noticed as Sakura's muscles slightly tensed at being so directly called out, but she relented and wrapped her arms around Ino's slender waist.

_"Yeah, I do. I know you planned this whole night for me, but-"_

_"Shut up, girl. I knew the second I saw him you were gonna rush home with him."_ Sakura noted Ino's tone of voice turned teasing, and a weight on her heart disappeared.

_"Ino, you heard him. He just wants to talk."_

_"Uh-huh. Tell me how that goes tomorrow after you spend the night face down in the mattress."_

Sakura leaned away but kept her arms around Ino's waist as she gave her blunt best friend an incredulous look. _"Ino! Shut up, we're in public!"_ Ino loosely draped her arms around Sakura's neck and giggled at the ever growing blush on her best friend's cheeks. No matter what Sasuke did, or might possibly do to Sakura's heart, Ino was determined to always be the one to heal it back up. She moved her hands to Sakura's soft, delicate cheeks and held them gently.

_"Being in public has never stopped me before."_

_"Ino!"_

Ino let her hands fall from Sakura's feather-soft cheeks. She began to walk back towards the slightly cowering Naruto & Sasuke with a blushing Sakura in tow. Sasuke took a small step back when Ino poked him in the chest, aggressively whispering, _"if you make her shed even one tear tonight, I will come over there and kick your ass."_ Groaning, Sakura pulled Ino away and looped one arm through Sasuke's almost defensively.

_"Thank you for everything, Ino. We're gonna head out. I love you."_

Both a smiling Naruto and a smirking Ino took a step back, giving them some space as the couple turned around and started to leave. Once they were out of sight, the pair of blondes turned around to see the whole collection of their friends staring holes through them as though a soap opera just played out in real life. Kiba, the expert tension diffuser, broke the tension by nearly cackling his way off of the booth.

_"I think Sasuke was actually scared of blondie for a sec'!"_

That was enough for everyone to start quickly talking about Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and collectively what had just happened between them. Naruto laughed nervously and returned to his seat next to Hinata, quickly downing whatever drink was unfortunately left in front of him. A pat on the seat next to him was just enough to get Ino to wander over and plop down heavily on the booth cushions next to Kiba's legs. She leaned her head onto his knee and closed her eyes, sighing so heavily that everyone in the booth heard it.

Kiba delicately slid down off the back of the seat and sat down next to Ino, wrapping one arm around her shoulders to let her relax against his chest. After a moment passed and her nerves calmed down, Ino looked up to Kiba and asked quietly, _"Can I ask you for that drink now?"_

* * *

A/N: Sorry, not sorry for my shameless KibaIno plug. It's my favorite Ino crackship, and it'll lead to some other story development later on.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – The next two or three chapters will exist in the same time frame, either following Sakura or following Ino. All of them will have some lemon, but I'll add a header before those sections in case anyone would rather skip them.**

* * *

Sasuke's intense demeanor was powerful enough to help him easily find a path through the crowded dancefloor, and though he didn't openly express it, he was hyper-aware about the pink haired woman who was clinging to his arm. His path through the club and outside to his waiting car deliberately kept Sakura away from any men that looked as though they might try something towards her. Though it wasn't anything too grandeur, Sasuke's car matched his personality to a tee. Completely black in both paint and rims, the sleek car also donned darkened windows, and a low-noise motor made it both intimidating and extremely stealthy, something that he appreciated when he was traveling at night the past few months.

For Sakura, the car was a familiar step into Sasuke's life that she hadn't seen in what felt like years. She had countless sweet, quiet memories in that car when they began flirting and considering the idea of dating, and the comforting atmosphere in it helped sober her up a bit. Lights flashed through the windows as he raced through the streets, every once in a while highlighting their hands that had at some point intertwined. Only the sound of wind and tires on the street filled the cabin for a while until Sakura felt like she knew what she wanted to say.

_"She's also glad that you're home too, you know? She's just... protective over me."_

He didn't need Sakura to mention a name to know exactly who she was talking about. Ino's explosion and accusations to him weren't the first he'd heard since he left. The ranting blonde had left a number of long angry texts on his phone over the months he'd been gone, and though they often accused him of being the source of Sakura's grief, it served as a consistent source of comfort for him that someone was there taking care of the woman he cared about while he was away. Sasuke would never say it, of course, but a part of him was grateful that the rambunctious blonde had no filter on her.

Sakura took his silence as an agreement, or at least an understanding, and continued to speak softly. _"You said you came home first? Do you mean my place?"_

_"Yeah. It was a mess, what's that about?"_

_"Oh that's right; I forgot we left it a disaster. Ino came over before we went out to give me one of her makeovers,"_ the not-so-distant memory of their time chatting about nonsense brought a serene smile to her face as Sakura ran her free hand over the hem of dress Ino had personally picked out.

_"She knows you well,"_ was all he said, though the subtle squeeze he gave her hand was enough for her to understand what those words truly meant.

_**She did a good job. You look good.**_

_"She does."_

* * *

Keys jingled against the door as Sakura pushed it open, stepping aside to let Sasuke follow her inside. He was right, the makeover session from earlier left the apartment in a whirl-wind state. It almost looked as though someone had tried to ransack the place, but left all of the expensive makeup and clothing behind, scattered across her living room. As Sasuke surveyed the state of the living room, Sakura silently gathered everything strewn across the couch and coffee table and moved them out of the way.

_"It's clean, you can sit down now,"_ she spoke quietly. In the silence of the apartment, even her soft words seemed to resonate. Or perhaps that was simply the nervousness at finally having the man she longed for finally back in her home.

_"You're not sitting down?"_ Sasuke asked as he settled into the couch, noting a rather unnerving amount of glitter that had somehow settled over the coffee table where Ino's makeup was before.

_"I was getting us a drink. Just something to welcome you back home,"_ Sakura's voice grew distant as she moved into the kitchen. _"Is whiskey still your favorite?" _she asked, pulling down a bottle she'd kept saved on the top shelf just for this occasion.

_"Yeah, it is,"_ he replied, his tone of voice almost emotionless.

It took no time at all for Sakura to prepare two generous glasses of fine whiskey on ice, and soon she was settling into the couch as well, her body turned slightly so she could face him as they spoke. She passed him his drink and signaled for a small "cheers", which he met as their glasses softly clinked between them. They both wasted no time in sipping down a good portion of their respective drinks, Sakura's motive mostly to settle her nerves, though Sasuke may have only done it out of consideration. After all, his drinking motives were always a mystery to her.

Wasting no time to jump right to the subject, Sakura asked _"So, you said you wanted to talk to me?"_ as she absentmindedly swirled the ice cubes in her glass. The breath in her throat almost caught when his gaze turned directly to her, his eyes as piercing as ever. Every time he was in this mood, she felt as though he could see through whatever strong wall she put up like he was able to see whatever she chose to hide.

_"You said you understood when I told you I needed to leave for a while. But Ino has been sending me messages saying that you're hurting. I want you to tell me what's going on."_

_"Dammit, Ino,"_ Sakura cursed in thought. She unceremoniously downed the rest of her drink, letting the strong liquor burn all the way down in hopes that it would encourage her to speak freely. Her hands rested onto her lap, holding the cold and empty glass on her bare skin as she ran the pad of her thumb across the condensation. A moment or two passed before she finally found the words she wanted.

_"I did understand, Sasuke. But you leaving still hurt. And honestly, it hurt a lot more than I thought it would. I wanted to go with you and help you heal, but I couldn't, so I sat here alone in this house imagining what you could possibly be doing while I was here waiting on you."_ Her gaze returned to his face and she met those eyes she loved so much with a vulnerability she knew he hadn't seen in years. _"I was fine at first, I focused on my work and my relationship with Ino. Everything was amazing, I was strong and determined and nothing could stop me. But a month went by without a word from you and I started to worry... and then two months, and then three and the next thing I know I'm stuck at home waiting to see if you'll ever come back to me,"_ she ranted, her voice thick with emotion. A bubble of sadness rose within her and she closed her eyes tightly, as if squeezing them shut enough would fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.

And there she sat, sight closed off to the world around her when she heard a heavy gulp and the clinking of an empty glass placed on the coffee table. Sakura felt small movements on the couch, like the sound of fabric passing fabric, and realized he was closing the distance between them. A rough, calloused hand wrapped around her cheek with a fragility that nearly shattered her will to be strong, breaking down the restraint she had until tears began to gently fall.

_"Sasuke, I'm sorry-"_

Her words were stolen as firmly as her lips, as Sasuke had leaned down to stop her apology before it began. There was a hesitation to his kiss as if he wanted to see how she reacted before pursuing any further. Sakura, however, wasted no time in deepening the kiss as she threw her arms around his neck and brought him closer. Of all the times she dreamt about finally getting to taste his lips again, none of them compared to the real thing.

Sasuke's hands slid down to her small waist, the feeling of his fingertips through the soft fabric of her dress making her squirm in delight. His gentle strength was put to good use as he sat back into the couch and pulled her along with him until she sat straddling his lap. The hem of her mini dress held too much tension, and without a moment's hesitation Sakura pulled the dress up higher to make the position more comfortable. As her brain caught up to her actions, Sakura put one hand onto his chest and pulled her lips away.

_"Wait, this isn't like you. Since when are you this forward?"_

_"According to Ino, I have to stop being a selfish piece of shit_," he said quietly through slightly sped up breaths. He looked up at her, his thumbs moving to press in the sensitive spot inside her hips bones as he spoke once more, _"I've made you cry from pain enough already... let me give you another reason."_

Satisfied with his answer and eager for more, Sakura nodded only once before her lips were back on his. The taste of him was intoxicating, dramatically more-so than the whiskey that she could notice still lingering around as her tongue explored the inside of his mouth. One of her hands reached around and tangled its fingers into the soft, raven hair adorning the back of his head, and the other began to run its fingertips down the front of his chest, stopping only one she reached the hem of his dark grey jeans.

The idea that something she had pleasured herself to the thought of was almost directly below her touch was enough to give Sakura a level of arousal she hadn't felt since the first time they slept together. A familiar pulse settled between her legs as she imagined just what it would feel like to _feel_ him again. But when she moved to undo the buttons to his jeans, Sasuke grabbed the hand and pulled it aside, forcing her to stop with a small frown on her face.

_"I owe you five months of this. Don't rush it."_

* * *

Lemon Start

Sasuke moved the hand of hers he held to his shoulder, which prompted her to tightly wrap her arms around his neck as he stood from the couch, grabbing her legs and placing them around his hips. He made his way to the bedroom, all the while nipping and biting the sensitive spot right on Sakura's neck, slightly below and behind her ear. The sensation made her release an airy moan and tighten her legs around him out of instinct. This tease and toying continued all the way until she felt the bed beneath her.

He sat her down in such a way that her legs were hanging over the edge of the mattress, and he kept her sitting upright as his hands expertly unzipped the back of her tight dress. Sakura's hands started to undo the buttons on his shirt until again he pulled them aside, moving them down until he was pressing both of her hands firmly into the mattress. Taking that as a sign to let him be in charge, Sakura simply let him do whatever he willed. With a soft touch Sasuke pulled the long sleeves of her dress down her arms, and with Sakura's help, brought the rest of the dress down until it sat discarded somewhere else on the bedroom floor. Sakura watched his eyes roam over her matching black strapless bra and lacy black underwear and swore that for a second she saw a look of arousal in his gaze.

_"I'll have to thank Ino later for convincing me to wear my nice underwear,"_ she thought to herself as her confidence grew a little.

His appreciation of her lacy attire only lasted for a second until he kissed her deeply, pushing her back down into the mattress as he stole her lips yet again. Sakura was so enveloped in the way his lips molded against hers that she barely registered his hands slowly pulling her underwear down to her knees until they slid down her calves to the floor. When he pulled away and began leaving featherlight kisses down her chest, taking a short second to unhook her bra and fling it carelessly across the room, she couldn't fight the goosebumps and pleasure-filled shivers that danced across her skin.

And there she was, fully on display for the man she absolutely craved, who she desperately hoped craved her in return. He knelt down until his face was between her knees, peppering lovebites up the inside of her thigh until he reached the sweet spot in-between. With each painful and pleasure-filled bite, Sakura's head tilted farther and farther back into the mattress until she could see the headboard up above. And when, instead of letting the tension build, Sasuke let himself have a taste of her, Sakura's hands gripped the blankets below.

_"Sasuke-"_ she moaned until he cut her off, licking up her entirety until the tip of his tongue flicked the most sensitive spot between her legs. Each time she tried to speak he made a point to move his tongue exactly where she would lose her mind as if he was determined to make her focus on what his tongue did between her legs instead of whatever meaningless words she would moan out in pleasure. Soon his hand joined in, two fingers sliding deep inside her with ease as her hips bucked from the combined sensations. Sasuke never relented, giving her nary a second to clear the ecstasy induced state of mind that she was currently living in.

For a second she dared look down only to see his piercing eyes looking lustfully up at her, his eyes only fluttering partially closed when he was working her clit with expertise. Not long after, the familiar surge of electricity raced up her body and her legs tightened, Sasuke noting the change in movement as a sign that she was almost over the edge. He kept the same motions, the same speed, the same everything until she cried out, her legs tightening around his head until she returned back to earth. His fingers slid out of her with a wetness that couldn't be described, and when she finally opened her eyes to look at him, he gave her a show of licking his fingers clean.


	8. Chapter 8

Not long after Sasuke and Sakura's departure, the introverts followed suit. Shikamaru and Temari departed quietly, only waving a quick goodbye to Ino and Choji before disappearing into the darkness of the dancefloor below. Shino, who had barely spoken the entire evening, was convinced by Choji to bail and go to a late night BBQ joint nearby. As the private section grew thin, the remaining friends piled into one of the booths and drank the night away until bright fluorescent lights flicked on, much to their confusion. Tenten, easily the soberest of the bunch, stood up with with a stretch before quickly departing, saying something about wanting to leave before the traffic got bad.

The only ones left were huddling their partner for the night close on either side of the booth, with each pair's respective blondes drunk beyond their original intentions. A red-faced Naruto draped his arm around Hinata's shoulders, and after a moment of her freezing solid, she decided it would be best to take him home.

_"I'll make sure he gets home safe,"_ Hinata squeaked quietly. Ino and Kiba nodded and wished them a good night, both of them wiggling their eyebrows at the pair in a suggestive gesture. Completely oblivious to what they were doing, Naruto grinned and shot them his signature thumbs up, which made both of them laugh until tears stung their eyes.

Ino rose as she wiped tears from her eyes, her balance off enough to make Kiba put a supportive hand on the small of her back. _"Thanks for coming out, Hinata. It was great to see you."_ The gorgeous girl only smiled back before rising off the booth seat, carefully lifting Naruto along with her and leading him out of the club.

_"I guess that leaves you and me,"_ Ino mumbled as she turned around to Kiba. His eyes roamed over her face, trying to read if there was any implication behind her words. Ino felt her cheeks grow warm at his intense gaze and turned back around, grabbing her wristlet off the table and fumbled through it to try and find her keys.

Suddenly Kiba's voice was right behind her, his tone serious and concerned, _"You're not thinking about driving home, are ya? You're way too drunk for that." _

It took a second for Ino to reply, as the buzzed state of her mind needed to process his question while simultaneously trying to figure out what she had done with the keys she was frantically searching for. _"No, no of course not. I'm not that dumb. I just can't find-"_

Ino's words cut short with a groan as she leaned back, resting her head onto Kiba's shoulder behind her. _"Shit. I left them at Sakura's house with all my other stuff." _

_"Do ya want me to take you home?"_ he asked seriously, no hint of innuendo in his voice at all.

_"Even if you did, I'd have no way to get inside. The key to my apartment is with my car keys, and I'm definitely not interrupting whatever reunion Sakura and Sasuke are having just to get my stuff."_ Ino turned around and gave Kiba her signature kitten eyes, hoping he'd fall for them like he always had in the past. She looped her arms loosely around his neck, her fingers tangling together as she pleaded softly, _"Can I stay at your place tonight?"_

_"Y'er joking, right?"_ he asked suspiciously, even though his hands were resting softly on her hips. He couldn't deny that there had been some sort of tension between them all night, but she was his ex. Every little touch they shared, every second of eye contact, every everything felt like there was more meaning behind it than just friends hanging out. But she was infamously hard to read, even after dating her, he still struggled to see if she meant each flirty wink and lingering hand on his leg, or if it was just her absentmindedly playing up her charms.

_"Kiba, are you really going to turn down a lady in need?"_ Ino was milking it, pulling him down just a little closer to her height until their faces were only inches apart. His eyes were glued to her face, his expression serious and almost hungry as he tried to read through her words to the truth behind them.

_"In need of a bed, or a person to share a bed with?"_

And there it was, that familiar electricity that struck her core when their chemistry was just right. He knew what she wanted, what she was really asking for. She could only hope that he'd want her too. Ino subconsciously bit her lip at the idea of what the night could hold as she whispered back, _"Both"_.

* * *

Through her drunken state, she barely even remembered what happened after her admission to Kiba. Somehow she made it down the stairs to the empty dance floor, but a faint memory of a strong hand holding hers lingered on her skin. Ino remembered nearly taking her favorite bouncer to the ground as she jumped into his arms in a hug, where he muttered some protective words about her to the man patiently waiting to take her home. Everything finally came together as she walked up to Kiba's motorcycle and put on the helmet he handed her out of habit, as many trips on the bike in the past made the steps almost ingrained into her muscle memory.

Kiba climbed on first, stabilizing the bike with his feet before holding out his hand to take hers like a true gentleman. With practiced movements, she climbed on behind him, although it took a second to struggle with ensuring she wasn't flashing anyone around while also trying to lift the hem of her dress enough for her to straddle the bike comfortably. She could feel Kiba snicker at her troubles as she very loosely wrapped her arms around his waist.

_"You know better than that... come closer,"_ he said with a confident edge to his voice. He slipped his hands behind her knees to pull her farther up the bike until she was pressed entirely against his back. Such a simple display of strength was enough to make Ino shiver in delight.

_"Yessir, whatever you say." _

Ino then wrapped her arms low around his waist, intentionally letting her hands graze the fabric of his jeans as they hung directly between his legs. She felt the muscles in his legs flex in response to her touch and giggled, as making him struggle to contain himself was one of her favorite things to do. Without any further word, Kiba took off, intentionally hitting the gas a little harder than normal so she would tightly cling to his waist.

Kiba loved this part, where she held onto him with every ounce of power in her body, but let him control the ride with full trust. It had taken a number of trips on his motorcycle to get her to loosen up, but once she relaxed and understood that he'd never let any harm come to her, it seemed like she began to enjoy it. And he'd never tell her, of course, but feeling her pressed so tightly up against him always riled him up more than any of her dramatic flirting.

* * *

A half hour passed before they pulled up in front of his small house on the edge of the city. The relaxing hum of the engine and wind passing by helped Ino sober up a considerable amount, though the remaining alcohol in her system gave her skin a pleasant buzz. His ride, however, was much less calm and contained, as Ino's drunken state left her right hand casually sliding up and down his inner thigh while he tried to focus on driving. Once securely parked, Kiba helped her off and removed her helmet, chuckling a bit at her frizzy helmet hair.

_"Oh shut up, Kiba. You have it too,"_ Ino quipped at his laughter as she reached up to mess up his hair even further. After playfully swatting her hand away and shaking out his hair to let his normal messy style fall back into place, he felt her slide her hand into his.

_"Come on in, I'm not the only one who missed ya." _

The door clicked soundly behind the pair as Ino led the way inside. She looked around quickly, noting to herself that seemingly nothing had changed in his home since they broke up months ago. Absentmindedly, she wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch in the same spot she always did back then. She made quick work of her heels, tossing them to the side and out of the way while she let her feet recover for a moment. Her small relaxing moment was ruined, however, when she heard a hurricane of noise making its way from down the hallway.

Instinctively bracing for impact, Ino covered her face with her hands until she was thrown back onto the couch by a heavy, furry, white bundle of energy. Through pants and the sounds of licks happening across her arms and hands, Ino could mildly hear Kiba drop everything and cross the hardwood floors to the couch.

_"Akamaru! No! I'm the only one allowed on her tonight!"_ he said jokingly as he pulled the dog off of her and onto the floor. Akamaru whined and gave Kiba a retort through a loud bark that practically echoed through the house. Even as he gently guided Akamaru back into the hallway from where he came, Kiba was muttering little sexy jokes the entire way, _"I know she's back, but she's back for me and my bed, so I need you to be away from both."_

While Ino laughed at the antics of the man and his dog, she decided to get right to the point. She worked off her little dress, leaving it nicely folded on the couch where she was just sprawled out. In nothing but a black sticky bra and a solid black lace thong, she made her way down the hallway that she knew so well.

_"I promise, I'll let you out as soon as we're do- Ino, what are you..."_ Kiba wrangled the arms that suddenly had hugged him from behind until he could spin himself around. What he saw in front of him was enough to make his ability to form words cease, and he stood there in admiration at the woman barely clothed in front of him. Ino watched in delight as his eyes roamed across her skin, his expression changing from confusion to pure desire. The little buzz still lingering gave her more confidence than normal, if that were possible, and she gave him a full view with a little spin.

_"Do you like? I remember you being a fan of black underwear."_

_"If you remembered everything you'd know I like nothing on you best."_

_"Care to help me out then?" _

Kiba smoothly scooped her up into his arms by grabbing her around the waist, which prompted her to wrap her legs around his hips. But instead of taking her to the bedroom, he pressed her back up against the wall and began kissing his way up the length of her neck. Years of on and off dating meant he knew exactly where her weak points were, and the fact that this confident woman loved to be _taken_. Perhaps that was why they were always so drawn to each other; a man who loved to get exactly what he wanted and a woman who wanted nothing more than to let him take it from her.

She could already feel her excitement growing when Kiba stopped, looking into her eyes with a seriousness that couldn't be played off as anything else except the look of a man who needed an honest answer. He spoke firmly, _"Before we do this, I need you to tell me that you want this. You were pretty damn drunk before, and I don't want you to wake up regretting anything in the morning."_

Because of the way he was holding her up against the wall, Ino was slightly taller than Kiba. She smiled ever so softly as she pressed a small, delicate kiss to his forehead; a touch so light that he closed his eyes to ensure it was actually real.

_"In this second I'm perfectly sober. I want you, Kiba,"_ she said quietly as she held his face gently in her hands. Her thumbs traced the red markings on his cheeks as she gazed at him lovingly, _"I won't regret this, just like I've never regretted you."_ Ino guided his face up towards her and kissed him slowly, with a passion so intense that he couldn't deny that she meant her words.

Their kiss quickly turned from a romantic passion to a lustful need, a strong physical desire to get the thing they had been dancing around all night long. Kiba pushed off the wall and popped her up with his hips, helping her re-tighten the grip her legs had around him. All the while Ino's arms re-found their favorite place around his neck. This was a dance they had done time and time before, and with a sensual synchronization so well established, they never broke their kiss until Kiba threw her playfully onto his bed.

Ino quickly scrambled up the bed, a usual game of cat and dog that they were so used to playing. She would always play coy, running away and making him earn her. Kiba would follow her across the bed, under the sheets, or where ever she ran until he finally was able to pay her back for the effort she made him give. In this iteration, he grabbed her by her dainty ankles and pulled her back face-down towards him at the base of the bed. When she squirmed as a lame attempt to break his hold, he obliged, but only to leave a blissfully painful red hand print on her ass.

_"Kiba!"_ She screamed as she dramatically looked back over her shoulder at him. He could see it though, that little twinkle in her eye that let him know she was only playing the part. He was in charge, and she would be a brat all the way until she was begging for him. Swiftly, yet gently, he grabbed her slightly turned hip and flipped her onto her back before dragging her down the bed by the back of her knees. Ino felt his hips press into her as he bent down, running one rough, calloused hand up the soft, velvety skin of her stomach.

With narrowed, hungry eyes, Kiba muttered in a sensual, gravely voice low enough to give Ino chills, _"Wanna use the same safeword?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Through tangled, panting breaths both Sakura and Sasuke fought to regain their composure. A deep red stained Sakura's cheeks and her eyes remained halfway closed as she savored the intense feeling making her body quiver. Sasuke on the surface appeared much more composed, as was his nature, but the fact that he had yet to open his eyes or remove himself from within her gave away the truth. Still lost in her daze Sakura pushed him away gently, enough so that he was able to roll over and sit up beside her in her bed.

In the months that Sasuke had been gone, Sakura had thought day after day what she would tell him once he returned. But at that moment there was nothing, her mind couldn't think of a single thing to say to him that wouldn't entirely ruin the blissful silence that had seemingly settled between them. She was so lost in her own mind that she hadn't even noticed he had slipped from the bed and began getting dressed.

When she heard a zipper she finally returned to reality and looked over to see him partially clothed and grabbing his shirt from the spot it had found earlier on the floor.

_"Sasuke?"_ she muttered, her voice still raspy from before, _"What are you doing?"_

_"I can't stay. I only came to see you, and now I have to go."_

_"What?"_ Sakura said with slightly more volume than before as she sat up in bed, holding the sheets up to cover her chest. _"You're already leaving? I thought you said you wanted to talk?"_ Her tone was incredulous, and for a second it felt like a small crack had made its way into her heart. That crack grew a little more when he didn't respond, only focusing on getting himself dressed to go back on his personal hiatus.

_"Sasuke! What the hell? You're just going to come back, fuck me, and then leave?"_

_"That's not all tonight was,"_ he finally replied, his voice low and quiet.

_"Then what was it?!"_ Each time she spoke her voice grew in power until she was practically yelling in pain. She could see his microscopic reaction, the tiniest grimace at her questioning his actions flashed across his face for a split second. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as her curiosity grew. _"Will you tell me what's going on? You're hiding something."_

Right as he finished getting dressed he faced her directly, the look in his eyes guarded and unreadable. He couldn't tell her what he was thinking, what he was feeling after what they had just done. He wasn't like Naruto or Kiba, he couldn't just tell her that whatever emotions he had about her were almost too much for him to bear. He didn't have the right to love her like this yet, he didn't deserve to love her so powerfully until he was sure that he had atoned for all of the horrible things he had done in his past. Of course, he wanted to tell her everything, after all that was the entire reason that he returned. After hearing from Ino's incessant texts that Sakura was suffering without him, he thought his return would finally be the time that he could spill his thoughts and emotions without hesitation. But he was wrong.

_"I can't tell you yet,"_ was all he could think to say.

Sakura could see the tiniest softness return to his gaze. The smallest change in his eyes was enough for her to realize this wasn't anything she should worry about, that she would know when he was ready to tell her or when she was ready to hear it. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slumped back down into the bed.

_"Will you at least stay the night? I'll drop the questions if that means you'll sleep here one more time before you go."_

Sasuke watched her every move, memorizing the way her curled hair flattened out onto the pillow beneath her head. The way the sheets she had covered herself with so tightly before now molded to her body as she laid under them. And she knew he was staring at her, he could see her try to hide the fact that she was peeking out of her peripherals to gauge his reaction.

_"One night won't hurt,"_ he thought to himself before sliding back into bed with her.

Sakura almost told him to at least take off his clothes again so he could sleep comfortably, but she presumed he had a reason behind it and chose instead to be happy he was giving her one small allowance. Once he settled in, she laid her head onto his chest, draping one leg over his own and one arm across his stomach. The rhythmic beating of his heart echoed through his chest, lulling Sakura to sleep with each sturdy beat. When his arm gently wrapped around her back she gave in, letting her body and mind swiftly steal her into sleep.

Sasuke, however, stayed awake for some time after she slipped into sleep. He watched her body rise and fall over and over again as her breathing slowed down. She knew, he believed, that there was a reason behind him staying dressed. He always admired her ability to recognize the littlest things about him because it made his life infinitely easier. Even then, when her gaze questioned his choice of clothing to sleep in, she didn't ask. Perhaps because she knew she wouldn't get an answer out of him, or perhaps because she didn't truly care. Regardless if she had or hadn't, how could he have explained that he didn't feel as though he had earned the right to feel her skin pressed against his all night? Sex was one thing, but holding your lover in your arms as you both drift off to sleep was another entirely, and he didn't believe he was able to do that just yet.

Hours passed before he finally drifted off into sleep, even though he knew his alarm would go off at sunrise like it always had. But the few hours of sleep he was able to get had dreams that featured the woman asleep on his chest. Some memories, some featuring his personal desires, and one particularly outlandish dream of them as ninjas in some fantasy land with special powers. The dream itself never mattered to him. The only thing that mattered was _her_.

* * *

_"Kiba, wait- I'm-"_

_"Yeah, me too."_

Ino's airy moans and Kiba's raspy grunt echoed down the hallway of Kiba's home. Ino gripped onto the sheets below her and bit the pillow nearby, letting the waves of pleasure ripple over her one after another. Gasping for air, Kiba pulled out of her and flopped onto his back beside her. Letting her body limply fall to the bed below, Ino looked over and saw Kiba red-faced, sweating, and a wide, childish grin spread across his face. Another jolt of attraction rocked her when she saw the way his hair clung to the sides of his face and a small droplet of sweat roll down his neck.

_"You're too attractive, Kiba. I hate it."_

Even though he laughed as a reaction, Kiba couldn't help but feel his ego inflate the tiniest bit. He couldn't imagine any higher honor than the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen calling him attractive.

His heavy breathing finally slowed down, and he rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. _"But you don't hate me, do ya?"_ he spoke quietly as he ran his hands softly down her back. Kiba watched the chills raise up on her skin and smirked, satisfied by her reaction.

_"I could never hate you if you're doing that,"_ she practically mewled. Ino was a self-proclaimed addict for back scratches and Kiba knew this, exploiting his insanely strong nails to melt her into putty under his hands.

Watching her give in to his touch was his own personal addiction. She was loud, confident, powerful, brilliant and beautiful. And yet she would turn into a kitten at his touch, and if what she had told him in the past was true, he was the only one who could get that reaction out of her. It was just one of the many reasons why he wanted them to work out.

He grabbed her hip and rolled her onto her side so he could spoon her from behind. Ino wiggled into his grip, trying to remove any small gap that may be between them. She cherished the warmth that his body always gave off, and he loved the way her soft, velvety skin felt against him.

_"I missed this…"_

Ino didn't realize she spoke aloud until she felt him tighten his grip on her in response. She didn't repeat it, nor did she deny it, which was enough for Kiba to try risking it all for her again.

_"Do you want to try again? Us, I mean,"_ his quiet, gravelly voice behind her ear was enough to make her eyes close in delight. She couldn't understand how one man could be so unfairly attractive in everything he was. His looks, his personality, his ability to know what she wanted before she even did, not to mention his skills in bed. Everything about him was so unbearably attractive to her that she couldn't resist the temptation he offered.

_"I thought you'd never ask."_

Ino rolled over in his arms until she was pressed up against him, her fingers lightly tracing the sharp jawline of his she adored so much. Their lips drew together without thinking, and the kiss they shared was nothing short of breathtaking. They moved slowly, savoring the taste of each other without any rush to separate. It was right when Kiba's hands slid down to her hips to draw her closer that the tiniest whine rang out from down the hallway. Kiba groaned at the sound while Ino only giggled at their moment being ruined.

_"You should let him out, Kiba. He's been locked in there a while."_

Kiba pressed the lightest of kisses to her forehead. He hated having to leave her side but appreciated that she appeared to love his dog just as much as he did.

_"Don't move a muscle. I'll be right back."_

Ino grumbled when she felt his warmth disappear and curled deeper under the blankets. She inhaled deeply, loving the way that his bed smelt so much like his own scent and his signature cologne. After so many nights tangled to him underneath those same sheets, the smell eventually turned into one that made her feel safe and relaxed.

Holding his package in place, Kiba ran entirely nude down the hallway to let Akamaru out of the room he'd been holed up in all night long. The second the door opened, the large white blur that was Akamaru sprinted out into the hallway towards the bedroom where a certain naked blonde lay completely unsuspecting.

_"Akamaru wait!"_

Kiba's yell was all Ino heard before she was assaulted by licks and snuggles which she welcomed with nothing but laughter. The giant dog laid down on top of the blankets and laid down next to Ino like he always used to back when she was a regular guest at their home. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his fluffy fur, noting that he smelled particularly fresh compared to his usual 'dog' smell.

_"That's not fair,"_ Kiba muttered as he sunk back into the bed, throwing the sheets dramatically over his body, _"he always gets all of the attention."_ Even though he was trying to be pouty, Kiba returned to his place behind her as the big spoon, pulling his body close until he was fully pressed against her. Suddenly, surrounded by the people they loved and wrapped in comfortable warmth, both Kiba and Ino felt a wave of sleepiness wash over them.

_"I'll make it up to you in the morning,"_ she whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the weight of her exhaustion begin to take hold.

_"Mmm, you better. I'm not letting you leave until you do."_

A soft kiss on her shoulder was all Ino remembered before disappearing into a night of heavy, undisturbed, refreshing sleep.


End file.
